


this towns only big enough for one (but if you love me ill make an exception)

by bellamysblakes (puddingandpie)



Series: prompt fills [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Oliver Queen, Exasperated Sidekick Association, Implied poly relationship, Multi, Pansexual Barry Allen, especially because of the amount of trouble oliver gets into, like really, not to mention barry, oh poor sidekicks, someone needs to get onto making sure our precious sidekicks dont drink themselves to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddingandpie/pseuds/bellamysblakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rival superheros who are trying to protect the same small city and fighting over the same girl (but this time it ends in poly) au</p>
            </blockquote>





	this towns only big enough for one (but if you love me ill make an exception)

There were three things that Oliver Queen really hated about the Flash.

  1.        He was so goddamn fast that sometimes Oliver couldn’t even keep up with him. Sometimes.
  2.        He had no idea what the words ‘I have this under control’ meant. He could not keep away from any crime scene.
  3.        He wouldn’t stop fucking flirting with the one girl that Oliver had really ever liked.



 

Felicity Smoak was the ideal girl, always getting kidnapped and such, which made the perfect scenario for him. But, unluckily enough, the Flash was always there to rescue her just before Oliver got there. And then, after he rescued the girl, he proceeded to flirt wildly with her, which most definitely made him see red. Oliver was not going to let some asshole who could run a little faster than he could take away the one good thing in his life.

 

He was waiting in a back alley for Diggle, his partner, to update him on any situations that were happening around Starling City. This time, he was determined to get there before the Flash, just so that he could save the girl. Just this once.

 

“Robbery down on 34th,” Diggle said in his ear. “It’s the bank where Felicity works, by the way.”

 

He sped off down the street, not even stopping for the red light. Felicity was worth more than red lights.

 

“You won’t be considered a good role model if you keep running red lights Oliver.” Diggle said with a sigh. “Take a left here.”

 

“Shut up Diggle,” Oliver replied sarcastically, his voice raising slightly. “If I don’t run a red light I won’t get there before…”

 

He was shut up by a red streak that ran by him, leaving a trail of leaves that had sprung up off of the ground into the air.

 

“The Flash,” he finished exasperatedly.

 

“I take it he just ran past you then?” Diggle said, and Oliver could hear the smirk in his voice. He was the only one that had sat through all of the times he had talked about Felicity, and all of the times he had just said they were just friends, or acquaintances, or that he never had a chance, or all of the bullshit he had spouted.

 

“Fuck the Flash. Honestly,” Oliver said, and sped up down the road.

 

“Yes Oliver, I know you want to.” Oliver sputtered at that, but made no attempt to deny it, making Diggle smile on the other end. “Now go on. Catch that son of a bitch and save the day.”

 

oliverbarryfelicityoliverbarryfelicity

 

There were three things very right but very wrong with Barry Allen’s life.

  1.        Oliver Queen was hot.
  2.        The Arrow was hot.
  3.        Felicity Smoak was hot.
  4.        He was royally fucked.



 

He was just casually sitting in Jitters, his favourite coffee shop in Starling City, replaying scenarios over and over again where he got the Arrow, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak in the same room at the same time, when Cisco interrupted his thoughts.

 

“Robbery down on 34th Street. I think the Arrow’s gonna be there. Plus, it’s where Felicity works.” Barry instantaneously brightened, because this was pretty good news. The only thing that could make this any better is if Oliver Queen for some strange reason ended up at the bank too, and all of them decided it would be a good idea to go home with him.

 

“Cisco you are an absolute genius and a fantastic wingman,” Barry replied, elated.

 

“In no universe would they ever fuck you mate,” Cisco replied, smirking.

 

“Okay, I take it back. You’re a terrible wingman,” Barry laughed back at him.

 

“Thanks a lot. Now go, save the day Mr Flash.” Barry didn’t need any more prompting, because he had a day to save and a girl to win over. And a boy.

 

“I can hear your little pansexual brain whirring about the Arrow and Felicity all the way over here in STAR Labs. Get your mine off of those two obsessions of yours and take a left here,” Cisco said, concentration firmly on the screen in front of him.

 

“Hey where’s Caitlin?” He asked, his mind turning towards her and her absence from this whole saving the day thing. He blitzed through a red light, not even noticing the motorbike that had also gone through it.

 

“Oh, she’s off with Ronnie doing wedding planning, I think, but she should be back any minute now. I mean, she was due back two hours ago, but you know how she is when she gets into something,” Cisco said, a slight twinge of amazement in his voice.

 

“She is one devoted woman.”

 

“Tell me about it. Take a right and it should be somewhere on your right.”

 

“Thanks Cisco. I’ll keep you updated.”

 

“I’ll keep a lookout too, don’t worry. Have fun saving the day again.”

 

The flashing red and blue police lights made it awfully hard to see, but luckily Barry wasn’t going to be out there for long. He gave his foster father Joe a thumbs up, causing Joe to lean against the door and having it slip open casually, giving Barry the perfect time to sneak in.

 

And when he did, he realised how chaotic it actually was inside this bank.

 

There weren’t actually that many employees on duty that night, but unluckily enough (or luckily enough) for Barry, Felicity was one of them. He ran up the stairs silently, taking a note of the four goons that were patrolling the six hostages. There was two other guys sitting by the door, and there was one who was pacing the room too, and it was obvious just by body language that the one pacing around the room was their leader.

 

He stopped behind a column and found himself panting heavily, although he wasn’t yet tired. He glanced around the column, and as he turned his head back, he spotted another figure, dressed up in all green. The Arrow.

 

“Can you not hide here? You’re going to blow my cover?” The Arrow said exasperatedly, and for some strange reason, Barry’s brain at this moment decided it would be a good idea not to work, and instead spout some ridiculous bullshit that was totally unnecessary and made him seem like a real asshole.

 

“Blow your cover? Excuse me, but I was here first.” Shit. Barry knew that that made him sound like a pretentious dick, and did nothing to encourage the Arrow to sleep with him.

 

“Did you really have to say that? You’ve just blown your chances with him out of the park!” Cisco said in his ear. Barry didn’t reply, although he knew that Cisco was right.

 

“Whatever, speed boy. Now can you just go already? I have people to save!” Although Barry didn’t know it, both Oliver and Diggle were cursing Oliver’s stupidity at the same moment Barry was cursing him. And what the pair of them also didn’t know, was that right now, Felicity Smoak was sitting on the ground, terrified out of her mind, wondering if they both could get their heads out of their asses and save her, then maybe she might have a good day after all.

 

You could hear the two of them bickering all through the silent bank, and they obviously didn’t realise it, or else they would have done something about the two goons who were now marching up the stairs, guns at the ready.

 

She honestly doubted that Barry Allen was fast enough to move both him and Oliver out of the way if there was machine gun fire.

 

And yes, she wasn’t thick either. Neither one of them were even close to subtle with their supposed secret identities around her, probably due to the fact both of them fancied her (as far as she could tell) or due to the fact they were in some kind of war to outdo each other in almost anything.

 

Felicity most definitely did not enjoy being some sort of toy in the Flash v Arrow face off, thank-you very much. She was an independent woman, and she could handle her own problems. She did not need two men fighting all the time because they wanted to outdo each other. She had witnessed enough of that in high school.

 

The sound of machine guns echoed through the silent bank, and her heart rose to sit in her throat, beating at a thousand miles a minute. Either one of her boys (and yes she did refer to them as her boys, because they were both always chasing after her) could be dead right now, and she was sitting here, helplessly tied up and knowing that if she even tried to do anything about her situation she would most likely be shot.

 

But, thankfully, Barry had decided that maybe it would be a good idea to drag the Arrow out of the way of the bullets, and to somewhere safer, which was just around the corner.

 

“What are you doing?” The Arrow sounded incredulous, which was ridiculous, considering Barry had just saved his life.

 

“A thank-you would be nice, but I’ll make an exception. Anyway, I was thinking that if you took down the bad guys or whatever, I’ll get Feli- uh… the hostages and just get out of here, okay?” Even though Oliver most definitely wanted to be the one to get Felicity out of here, he could see the logic in the Flash’s plan.

 

“Okay.” And that was the last thing said before they both sprang into action. However reluctantly he admitted this, he could see that he and the Flash worked well together, too well. It only occurred to him as he was smashing one of the other guys’ face in that Barry had begun to say Felicity’s name when he had mentioned the hostages, but then had corrected himself. But he pushed that thought aside for now, because it didn’t matter.

 

It didn’t.

 

But deep in his heart, he knew it did, or else he wouldn’t me making such a big deal about it, even if he told himself that he wasn’t.

 

It took a while, but eventually he found himself on the streets, panting and clutching his side, as he watched the police inadequately deal with the mess that had just happened. He wanted to do something about it, but right now, he was too tired to do anything but go home and just sit down for a while.

 

“Excuse me? Mr Queen?” Felicity’s voice came echoing down the alleyway he was in, and his head shot up, but he honestly wasn’t surprised. He wasn’t exactly subtle with his secret identity around her, and so she most likely already knew he was the Arrow.

 

When she came wandering into view, however, she was accompanied by the Flash, who was that guy, that really attract- scratch that, the Barry guy who worked in STAR Labs. Oliver had seen him on crimes scenes and such, because he assisted the police in forensics. At least that was what his brain was telling him, and he was too tired right now to contradict that.

 

“Oh yes, Mr Queen. Thanks for mentioning that small fact.” Barry said this in some sort bitter tone with a layer of sarcasm hidden underneath.

 

“Shut up.” Felicity elbowed Barry in the most indiscreet manner she could manage, and Oliver was thoroughly confused.

 

“Ow,” Barry whined, rubbing the spot that Felicity had hit.

 

“Shut up you big baby. It doesn’t hurt that much,” she said, not an ounce of pity in her voice.

 

“Um?” Oliver said slowly, wondering what the hell was going on.

 

“Anyway, what I was going to ask was maybe you wouldn’t mind going out for coffee with us just now? Well, not now, because you’re all bloody and dressed up like the Arrow but maybe, we could go to mine, or yours or Barry’s and… Oh god, I’m rambling aren’t I?”

 

Oliver smiled at her, the confusion lifting, but only slightly. The rambling was quite cute after all. “I would be delighted.”  


“Oh god, he’s a gentleman too,” Barry muttered under his breath and Felicity elbowed him again.

 

“Shush.”

 

Felicity offered Oliver her hand and helped him up, as the trio began to walk out of the alleyway and to a new, safe, undisclosed location.

 

“Now there’s one other thing?” Felicity started cautiously.

 

“What?” For some reason, Oliver had no bad feeling in his gut about what Felicity was going to say next. But in fact, it wasn’t even Felicity who said anything next, because Barry jumped the gun and said it before she even had the chance.

 

“Have you ever heard of polyamory?”

 

oliverbarryfelicityoliverbarryfelicity

 

On the other side of Starling City, a coffee meeting was taking place, where three very important people discussed how stupid their respective superheroes were.

 

“If Oliver could just stop being so self-sacrificing, maybe he might not have had that whole Ra’s Al Ghul business you were talking about earlier,” said Caitlin exasperatedly.

 

“And Barry shouldn’t have had so much blind trust in Wells,” Diggle replied.

 

“So if everyone agrees?” Cisco said, smirking.

 

“100 percent.”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Then this news just in,” Cisco said excitedly. “All superheroes are idiots. Now we just need a name for this little gang of ours.”

 

“Ooh, I got it! The Exasperated Sidekicks Association,” Caitlin said, grinning. Diggle looked at Cisco, nodding as well.

 

“Then I hereby christen us the ESA, Exasperated Sidekicks Association. To many more nights filled with alcohol and exasperation.”

 

“Cheers!”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @ belllxrke.tumblr.com


End file.
